DSM-II
by vulgar shudder
Summary: Prof. G finds a problem with Duo, and has a way to 'correct' it. Dark, shonen-ai implied.


__

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters, I barely own the clothes I'm wearing.

Warnings: Dark, issues…although a message that maybe some types of yaoi hater should listen to…Shonen-ai implied.

****

DSM-II

Duo lay on the plain metal bed, gazing at the plain grey walls of the 5 by 5 meter room. 'The decorators must have been having an off day' he chuckled to himself. The braided pilot fidgeted with his braid, feeling the silky ends between his fingertips.

He was here because Prof. G had told him to be so. 'Orders can definitely suck sometimes.' But when the Deathscythe Gundam had been brought into repairs, Prof. G had told him to wait in the 'room'. When the door had slammed shut, and the electronic lock slid into place, Duo started to get worried. 'It's not as if he's gonna hurt me' he reasoned 'I'm too valuable to mission'. 

Again the confines of the room only agitated him more. The cell like qualities of the 'room' reminded him of when he had been captured by OZ, and when Heero had come rescued him. His imagination started to slip into fantasies of being rescued by Heero…the handsome hero…

The grin on his face was still there when the heavy door swung open, Duo having to squint to make out the figure. It was Prof. G.

"Hey G, how long am I gonna be in here?" Duo asked.

The professor said nothing as he stepped into the room further, his shoe making a hollow echo on the cold metal floor. The shinigami frowned at the lack of response, "Then why the hell am I in here?"

The man in the white coat blinked slowly before replying "Some new information has come to light."

"What the hell does that mean? You think I'm a defector or something? Is this why I'm in this cell?" Duo's fingers clenched the bed, the sharp metal edges digging into his skin. 

Again Prof. G was slow to respond. "No, nothing like that. I've been reviewing your latest personality test results. It has come to my attention that you are…" The elder man seemed to have difficulty with the word he wanted to say, as if it was some bad taste he had to swallow. "That you are…Homosexual."

Duo burst into peals of laughter, choking out between the fits "Yeah, and so?"

The professor moved close to the boy still sitting on the bed, and bent down so both their faces were level. "You do realise how disgusting it is?"

The laughing stopped as Duo searched the eyes Professor G. The man was deadly serious.

"Yeah well," Duo stumbled out. "I don't know what this has to do wi-"

Professor G cut him off before he could finish "It is disgusting, and could endanger your mission."

Duo calmly leaned against the cold wall, folding his arms across his chest. "That's bullshit. But I don't know what you're going to do about it. All those years of training…wasted."

"No, nothing will be wasted. All that is needed is some additional training." Professor G walked to the door, and knocked on it 3 times. It unlocked and opened, and through it came 2 large security guards and a white coated lab assistant, welding a hypodermic syringe.

Duo got to his feet standing on the bed as the two guards approached. They dragged him down, not caring that they banged his head on the way. The brown haired pilot thrashed in their grip, desperate to get away. But they over powered him, and flipped the pilot on his back.

The American's muscles and bones were being pulled and twisted roughly, as the lab assistant approached, liquid erupting from the needle as he made sure there was no air bubbles left. Duo's focus went to the needle, as the assistant came closer and closer to the vulnerable flesh of his upturned arm.

Duo closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable, and then felt the sticking pain in his arm. It was gone, and the boy gave up struggling. The guards let go, and he tried to regain some composure as he sat up and rubbed his arm wiping away tiny trickle of blood. Finally he looked up to find Professor G.

The grey haired man looked apon Duo with contempt before throwing a stack of glossy magazines at him.

"I suppose I had better say enjoy them Duo…" All the staff left, while the professor gave a final glance, before exiting himself, and the door closing shut.

Duo's mind was reeling from the attack still, confusion covering his mind like fog. With curiosity he picked up one of the magazines and looked at the cover. 'Boy2Boy' he read. Duo searched through the rest of the magazines, only to find they all contained gay pornography.

The magazine pages were shiny, as pilot idly flicked through them, when a new sensation suddenly shot through his body.

Duo felt intensely sick.

He dropped the magazine as he crumpled over, clutching at his stomach, unable to stop the feeling. Duo heaved and vomited, tears coming to his eyes. He continued to heave even when there was nothing left to bring up, this caused his throat to hurt and burn, his stomach painfully going into spasm.

After what felt like an eternity for Duo, he rolled onto his side. The hair that had escaped his braid stuck to his face with sweat, a few of the strands making their way into his foul tasting mouth.

Duo's breath came out hard as he lifted a trembling hand to wipe the drool and vomit from his face.

His eyes went to the porn, his attention quickly going over the images of 2 men in the middle of some sexually deviant act.

The Gundam pilot would have closed his violet eyes at that moment, if he hadn't been over taken by another bout of nausea.

And so it continued.

~*~

This continued for 3 days. The assistant and guards came regularly, making sure to shove the tired and docile Duo's face into the magazines and mess. They left the once cheerful boy heaving and shaking on the floor.

Finally, Prof. G entered the room. Duo struggled to sit up to look at the old man in the lab coat. His hair was tangled and messy, and his cheeks and face puffy and red from the endurance he had had to suffer.

The professor looked down to the boy. "How are you feeling?" Duo didn't dignify that with a response, instead pulling his messed hair out of his face with his hand. The grey haired man looked at Duo more. "I suppose by now you don't want any of this?" With that he pushed a few of the magazines towards the huddle on the floor.

The images made Duo heave once again. Professor G gave a small smile of triumph. "Very good. Now stand up."

The braided boy stumbled and struggled to get to his feet, but with the aid of the bed for support, he somehow managed to stand there, swaying slightly, his violet eyes heavily lidded.

Professor G gave more orders "You will go and clean yourself up, and rest. You have a mission, after which you will go back to the safe house. Understood?"

Duo nodded, the thought of sleep being too good to resist.

The American placed one foot carefully forward, then another, to carry out his orders.

~*~

Duo slid down from the cockpit of his Deathscythe Gundam. The mission had gone without a hitch, and he'd returned to the safehouse. After the drug had worn off and he'd been allowed to sleep, Duo hadn't felt quite as bad. His stomach and throat were still raw, but it was better than he was.

A chestnut braid followed him as he walked to the sleeping quarters across the storage area. The smell of oil and metal occupied his sense until he heard a clang.

He looked to the sound and it was Heero repairing his Gundam.

Duo gritted his teeth tightly together. He tried desperately to fend off any once innocent thoughts, in an attempt to not let the nausea return. But even looking at Heero was arousing thoughts that he shouldn't have…The sickness rose, and he struggled to keep control.

By this time the Japanese man looked from his repairs to American. Duo tried desperately to keep control; he didn't want Heero to see any of this…

"Are you okay?" The wing pilot brusquely inquired.

Duo looked into those Prussian blue eyes, swallowing any bile that had come up. "I'm just fine…Heero."

__

"Those 3 days destroyed the next 30 years of my life."

Fini

Authors Notes: Well, that was a fic based on the account of a guy that had 'treatment' for homosexuality in the 50s, when being gay was seen as a mental illness. The quote is directly from his account. DSM-II is a reference to the diagnostic manual used by American psychologists to diagnose mental disorders, II being the edition where homosexuality was in there as a mental illness, hey it only got taken out of there in the early 70s.

If you've got this far, please review and thanks.


End file.
